Soap
by TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Victor has to be taken care of by a sweet Japanese man, whom he adores, after Yurio fucks up his cycle. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics because apparently I can't get enough of them like this. Explicit. Mildly-dubious consent. Possible partner fic featuring Yurio/Otabek to come. ***follow me on Tumblr at irohnthisplace.***


A/B/O

Victor wakes up, sheets wet with come as a direct result of the completely inappropriate dream he was having. He takes a moment to catch his breath, and then squirms in discomfort. Well shit.

He can feel slick flow freely down his thighs and he immediately whines. He's never been very good at tracking his Heats, but he's pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have one until next month. Perfect, fucking perfect.

He takes a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. There's nothing he can do about it now, no use crying over flowing slick. He jumps as harsh pounding sounds from the door.

"OPEN UP!" It's Yurio and seriously? Victor does Not have time for this right now. He needs to take a shower and take his pills that will mask his scent better, and keep his fever down.

"Go away, Yurio." He says a little shakier than he'd meant.

"OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!" He hears a low growl escape the boy's throat and he immediately feels fresh slick flow. He feels his body shiver and he suddenly realizes why he's so early. Yurio. He must have presented as an Alpha. "Be a good, Omega and open the door." The boy's voice has a false calm to it now, but the Omega inside of Victor purrs at the idea of being good for the Alpha.

He crawls off the bed, fighting hard to suppress the need to obey. Yurio's a kid! And despite what the blonde says, he looks up to Victor. _Do NOT open the door._ His hand reaches for the latch and he feels tears forming in his eyes. His fingers wrap around the latch and suddenly he's hit with a burst of Alpha scent.

He moans, low and long; knees trembling as he struggles to keep from falling to the floor and presenting.

"What are you doing here?" He hears Yurio scream and he feels the burn inside his gut flare. There's a low, territorial snarl from the door and Victor almost comes as he hears it. There's a second snarl, deep and warning and it's a long moment before he hears another knock at his door.

"Victor?" It's Yuuri! Oh thank God! Yuri can get him out of here, or at least help him seal the room so that no more Alphas will be drawn to him. He reaches out desperately and undoes the latch.

Several things happen at once. First, he's hit with such a strong scent of Alpha arousal that he can feel his knees buckle. Second, Yuri's there, catching him and shoving him inside and shutting the door behind them. Third, he realizes that Yuri is, in fact going to help him, but not in the way he thought.

"Yuuri…" he whines desperately. Yuri has him in his arms in second, and damn if the act doesn't cause more slick to slide down his thighs. He squirms, pressing his nose to Yuri's neck and inhaling at the scent gland and fuck he's so wet! Yuri smells so fucking good that Victor's trembling, and he whines pathetically when Yuri sets him down on the bed and moves away.

Victor has no idea what the Alpha is doing. He's moving around the room like a madman, touching windows, touching the doors; grabbing stuff from the bathroom all while he should be filling Victor with his cock. He whines again, as his body moves to get into presentation for the Alpha. He's got to have a cock, a thick one, with a huge knot to plug him up tight. He sheds his clothes and moves.

He's in position; head shoved down, back arched inward and his thighs apart, shoving his ass in the air. He hears an intake of breath and feels Yuri's soft touch on his back. He mewls in appreciation, spreading his thighs wider, enticing the Alpha in.

"You're such a good boy, Victor." Yuri's voice is low and calm and Victor moans at the praise. "Beautiful presentation for your Alpha." Victor nods his head as best he can while it's shoved against the mattress, and he wiggles his ass, trying to coax Yuri to take him.

"Why don't you follow me into the shower?" He whines in frustration. He doesn't need a shower he needs a knot! But as Yuri moves away from him and toward the bathroom, Victor follows.

Yuri turns the water on and Victor sighs as the cool water hits his flushed skin, giving him a little clarity. He stands under the pour of water for a long time before he reaches for his soap, and Yuri growls—and angry growl, and it makes him stop.

"I'm sorry, Victor." The younger man says, blush forming over his cheeks. "Go ahead." He lays out a towel and then smiles encouragingly before excusing himself from the small room.

Victor stares after him. It's the soap, he knows. Even if it was regular soap, an Alpha would prefer the Omega smell to the fragrances of the suds. He's clear minded enough to know that he should use it. But he's also dying for Yuri to knot him.

/

Yuri is sitting on the bed with a glass of water in his hand when Victor pads out of the bathroom, wrapped in his towel. He takes the water and chugs it all in one go before sitting down next to Yuri.

"Thank you, Yuri." He says a little shakily. He can smell the strong Alpha scent in the room and he quivers as slick trickles down his opening. Yuri is about to say something, but his eyes dilate and Victor gives a weak cry as he's thrown backwards on the bed. Yuri has his arm pinning Victor's waist to the bed as he rips the towel off. He shoves Victor's legs apart and inhales deeply, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Victor shakes as more slick flows and he watches, awestruck as Yuri leans in. His heart is pounding so loudly, and he's having trouble catching his breath when he feels the hot tongue dip inside of him. His body goes slack, back arching to give the Alpha more space and he moans so loudly that the entire house has to be able to hear him.

Yuri is not playing around either. He keeps his tongue dipped deep inside the Omega, wiggling it side to side, up and down causing more of the sweet nectar to flow out and into his mouth. His eyes are still closed in pleasure as he drinks Victor in. His arm is still on Victor's waist, but he's not pinning him anymore, all he can do is focus on the Omega. Stretch him, slick him up—prepare him.

Victor comes, his body shuddering as more slick flows into Yuri's mouth. He whimpers as Yuri withdraws his tongue, but moans as the muscle laps at his opening eagerly. He grips Yuri's hair gently, tugging softly to let him know he wants more. It's at that moment that Yuri jerks away, leaving Victor dripping wet, and painfully empty.

Victor sets up weakly, confused and dazed at the loss of Alpha contact.

"V-victor…I'm—" Yuri is against the wall, eyes wide but the animalistic lust gone. He's panting heavily and Victor moans, rolling himself over and pushing his hips up into the air.

"Alpha," the older man pants, "knot…" His voice is a high whine and he wiggles his ass temptingly in the air.

Yuri is still panting loudly and he shakes his head. This was not what was supposed to happen. "Y-you need to rest…just—"

"KNOT!" Victor cries, still high pitched and soaked with desire.

The loud demand immediately switches the Alpha on inside of him and he growls—the same low threatening growl that Victor heard outside. Territorial, warning. The Omega whimpers in response, his hips going up further and thighs widening in submission.

Yuri walks over to the presenting man, and runs a hand over the curve of his ass, pulling another whimper from him. He can smell the sweet slick soaking onto the sheets and he smiles at how turned on the Omega is. He leans over, hand still smoothing over Victor's ass, as he brings his lips close to his ear. "Did you just yell at me?"

The words are thick and low, but calm. Victor squeaks, shoving his ass further into the air in apology. Yuri chuckles and the sound makes the Omega shiver. "I don't think so." He smacks Victor's ass pulling a sharp cry from the man, as he stands up. Victor doesn't move he keeps his opening visible to the Alpha as he starts to pace from one end of the bed to the other. "Knots are for good Omegas."

Victor whines, desperately wet and shaking with need. "I'll be good! So good!" He says, a little moan thrown into the last word. "Good for you." He whispers softly, shaking his ass again.

Yuri smiles, walking back over and slowly pressing his middle finger into the wet opening with absolute ease. "So wet."

Victor groans loudly, shoving his hips backwards. He whimpers as Yuri pulls the finger out immediately. "Stay still!" The demand is firm and a little louder than normal, but not quite a yell. There's a small growl of authority at the end of the words and Victor stills at once.

Yuri waits for a moment and then pushes the finger back in, causing another groan to fall from the Omega. He pushes in and out, gentle and unhurried. He can feel the vibrations from the Omega, trying desperately not to move.

"Good boy…" he coos as he adds a second finger. Victor hums, his upper body going slack at the feel as Yuri scissors into him still so sluggish and placid.

Yuri's cock is so hard by the time he adds a third finger that he's a little worried about it fitting. But the worry is mild, and the Alpha inside of him shrugs it off saying that the Omega will yield. He shoves his pants and underwear down, and grips his pre-cum slick dick in his free hand, pumping smoothly in time with his fingers.

Victor isn't shoving his hips back anymore, but Yuri can tell that he's tightening his hole around the fingers to keep them inside. He's not sure he wants to reward that kind of behavior, but he's also so far gone that all he wants is to fill the Omega full with his come until he's full to bursting.

He withdraws his fingers to a pathetic little moan from Victor and he grumbles threateningly, cutting the whimper off and stilling the Omega instantly. He smiles in approval. He lines the head of his cock up with the stretched and dripping hole and grips Victor's hips in his hands.

Victor makes a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a sob as the tip pushes past the pucker of his hole. Yuri's Alpha cock is big and thick, and it fills him so perfectly that he thinks he might come from the initial push. He fights the urge to shove backwards and fill himself instantly with the wonderful cock. If Yuri would remove a finger, he'd surely remove his dick. Victor moans smoothly as he becomes slowly fuller with each agonizingly slow inch.

When Yuri's hips finally touch his own, Victor is twitching and wiggling so bad, that he's scared Yuri will see it as moving. He feels Yuri's hand smooth solidly over his back and he feels his body calm almost instantly. "How's my good boy?"

Victor chokes on a sob, but nods his head. Yuri bends over and presses a gentle kiss in the middle of his shoulder blades and then pulls out quickly, snapping his hips and shoving back in hard.

Victor comes immediately, his hole clenching tightly around the thick cock as his own cock spews several streams of come onto the sheets. He moans as he empties himself and Yuri's cock throbs inside of him, unmoving due to the tightness his body created as it came. "There's a good, Omega." He hears the younger man hum as the tightness subsides. Yuri moves again, pulling out and pushing back in at a steady pace.

Victor is moaning loudly, desperate for speed, but scared to move until Yuri tells him he can. Yuri's strokes are smooth and even, but also erratic. He's pushing in at different angles and depths, moving Victor's body around and it's all so good, that the moment he slams into Victor's prostate, the Russian screams bloody murder. He hadn't known it could feel better than what Yuri was already doing. It was already so fucking amazing, but this? Oh merciful Heavens!

Victor's hips shove back of their own accord and he sobs out a pitiful "no no, sorry!" as they move. Yuri doesn't pull out, though. He slams back in to the bundle of nerves repeatedly, pulling Victor's hips back and urging him shove back as he thrusts in, and Victor sees white around the edges of his eyes. They're moving together violently, a tumble of curse words falling from his lips, as Yuri pushes him over the edge again.

He's so wet now, so slick that the tightening doesn't hold Yuri still this time. The Alpha keeps pounding in, panting harshly as his cock pushes the Omega through to the other side of his orgasm.

Victor collapses on the bed, panting and grinning as Yuri keeps slamming in. He feels as Yuri pulls all the way out and he whimpers at the loss, before he's being flipped over onto his back and Yuri's right back inside of him, where he belongs. Warmth spreads through Victor's body and the Japanese man cants his hips, hitting his prostate at a better angle and making Victor thrash around on the bed.

Yuri growls, low and primal as he slams into Victor harshly over and over again. The older man yelps and whimpers with each thrust, pushing his hips up for more. Yuri grips the pale hips and pulls into the thrusts even harder, losing control completely. As he slams in, Victor feels the knot inside of him swell and he purrs in satisfaction as the feel of it forces him to come—fresh slick coating the large cock inside of him. He vibrates in pleasure and the movement causes Yuri to cry out as his own orgasm tears through him.

Victor grins, happy and sedated with warm Alpha come plugged inside of him. Yuri is panting loudly, hovering over him as he tries to catch his breath, and he sighs as Victor reaches up to place a fever warmed hand to his cheek.

It's a long time before their breathing settles and Yuri maneuvers their bodies so that they're both on the bed, still forced together via his knot. Victor sighs happily as his hole squeezes the bulbous flesh it had been craving.

Yuri reaches up, moving hair out of Victors sweat soaked face and Victor grins at him.

"That soap you have is garbage." Yuri says softly, and Victor laughs out loud.

"I didn't use it." He admits, smiling wickedly. "My Alpha growled when he saw me reach for it, so I put it down."

Yuri seems surprised at first, but the explanation has him rolling his eyes. They're silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other before Yuri speaks again.

"You should have told me you were an Omega. I would have left. Hell I wouldn't have let Yurio come over!" He suddenly looks worried. He had told Yurio to come over when he found out he had presented as an Alpha. He was going to give him some advice and walk him through some things—it was having the newly presented Alpha so close that threw Victor into Heat so suddenly, he's sure of it.

Victor smiles softly. "Stop thinking so loudly." And Yuri gives him a sad smile.

"I should have checked with you before inviting Yurio over." He lets his fingers travel gently over Victor's neck, where a claiming mark would go.

Victor shrugs and yawns. "It's like you said, I should have told you I was an Omega." He wiggles closer to Yuri, pressing his head into the curve of his shoulder and jaw. Yuri's scent is strong at the moment, producing powerful pheromones to ward off potential threats while he knots his Omega. But to the Omega it's like a drug, drawing him in.

Yuri sighs as his knot goes down, and Victor whines at the loss in pressure. The sound makes his still rock hard cock twitch in approval and Victor hums at the feel. "Again?"

Yuri grins, rolling onto his back and taking Victor by the hips to keep him stuffed as he positions the Omega on top of him.

Victor's eyes roll into his head as he moves gently up and down the thick length, eventually settling on an easy roll of his hips. It's slower, gentler and less desperate. Yuri indulges in letting his hands feel the hard muscle of the Omegas chest and stomach. It's so good when he's not delirious with animalistic need. Victor's body moves evenly and strong, causing his dick to leak in appreciation. And he's so beautiful; head thrown back, exposing his neck, hair a mess, and his dick hard, bobbing against the chiseled lines of his stomach.

The pace begins to pick up again, as Victor's Heat fever returns. His motions become chaotic and desperate, and Yuri flips them back over, shoving deep inside as Victor's body bounces on the mattress. He needs to remember this—remember how good sex with Victor can be without their second genders flaring. But now he's going to give in and fuck his Omega raw until he sees stars, and by the look on Victor's face, that's not too far off.


End file.
